So Many Goodbyes
by 0xxmaniacxx0
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfic collection. This is going to be full of different fics related to Timmy having to say goodbye to his fairies. Some happy, others, a bit upsetting. Please read the first one, R&R too.


Welcome to my first fanfic collection. This is going to be full of different fics related to Timmy having to say goodbye to his fairies. Some happy, others, a bit upsetting.

* * *

So here's my first fic in this. Yay! Please R&R, it would mean alot to me. ^^

Song fic.

Song: Goodbye by Everlife.

Timmy has to say goodbye to his fairies... but has he really stopped believing in magic... or does he just think he has. Rather sad at some points but a cute ending.

NOTE: Ok, when it gets to a point where Timmy talks but before the next line of the song comes Wanda talks, then wanda talks until the same thing happens wither her and Cosmo and Cosmo and Poof then Poof and Timmy. THEN I USE NAMES AT THE END, lol.

* * *

"Any final wishes Timmy? We want you to be happy forever. You still have an few minutes." The pink haired fairy sighed.

"No… I have one… I even checked da rules, and I could wish for it, but I don't want to... I don't think I could handle it" The brown haired boy glared at his fish bowl.

"Really? What is it?" The green haired fairy asked.

"Well, it's that… I would never forget you." Timmy said… a few tears strolled down his cheek.

The littlest purple fairy looked up. His eyes grew large at the thought that the wish wasn't against da rules. He still couldn't say much, fairies age much slower that humans. Poof wasn't even at the age of one fairy year yet. Still just a ball shaped baby.

"Timmy, why on Earth would you be nervous to wish for that?" The pink haired fairy asked.

"Well…" Timmy started. A song started playing from downstairs. It seemed fitting for this moment and Timmy continued.

_**I'm better off  
Just pretending like I never really knew you **_

"If I remember you guys and can't see you… I'll be sad… almost all my life."

_**  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with the memory I'm feeling **_

"I love you guys, and this is difficult enough, I can't hold onto these memories…"

_**  
I gotta say  
Something's different 'bout the way I see you lately**_

"and… even if I remember you… I'll probably think it's imaginary… lately… magic seems to be so… unreal… like it shouldn't exist."

_**  
You feel the same **_

"And you guys know that you've seen this in me. How I can't believe in it."

_**  
I can see it in your eyes I think it's changing  
**_

"You guys… don't want a godchild who can't believe in magic."

_**  
The blame won't fall  
On either side**_

"I'm growing up, I can't help how I am, and you guys have been great fairies, but you know you want a godchild who really can keep magic alive within them."__

_**Can you feel it breaking?  
Into pieces underneath**_

"Can't you tell how it's changing? How I'm just not a child anymore, I'm an adult."

_**  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me**_

"Well… maybe you won't admit it… but I do."

_**  
Goodbye**_

"I'll miss you."

_**  
It wasn't right this time  
Goodbye  
**_

"I guess… I wasn't the perfect godchild."

"Timmy…" Wanda sighed.

_**  
We should've known  
There was always something that we were missing**_

"You were growing up this whole time. I wish I hadn't convinced myself we'd stay forever."

_**  
Letting go of this  
Even though it's hard I know it's the best thing**_

"Timmy, you've made me one happy godmother. I know… it's best you don't remember us…"__

_**Good intentions fall  
There's no where to hide**_

"and… we can't stay. As much as we want to. I love you sweetie."__

_**Can you feel it breaking?  
Into pieces underneath**_

"and, I know you can't believe in us anymore…"_**  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me**_

"I love you, and I don't want to say it,"

_**  
Goodbye**_

"We can't stay. I love you Timmy"

_**  
It wasn't right this time  
Goodbye**_

"I thought maybe… maybe you wouldn't grow out of magic. I was wrong."

"We both thought so Wanda…" Cosmo hugged her.__

_**I don't want to tell you  
What I have to say**_

"Timmy, you were our best godkid… I'm going to make as much sense as I can."

_**  
We don't have to be sorry  
It just worked out this way**_

"Don't be sorry for growing up, don't be sorry… for anything. You have no reason to."__

_**I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to  
I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to  
I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to  
**_

"Timmy! We love you Timmy! You're the best friend I've had!"

"Daddy… I miss Timmy, too." Poof muttered. He could talk, not very well.

_**  
Can you feel it breaking?  
Into pieces underneath**_

"Timmy! You my big brother… always. Forever."

_**  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me**_

"I miss you lots."

_**  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye**_

"Love you Timmy."

Timmy started sobbing. He loved them. They loved him. He was sorry, sorry he wasn't the godkid who never stopped believing. Sorry he grew up. Sorry for taking eight years of their time just to dissapoint them. "You guys..."

_**It wasn't right this time **_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect godchild! I love you!"

_**  
Goodbye  
It wasn't right**_

"Timmy… you were. We all love you! Goodbye Timmy!" The fairies all said together.

_**  
Goodbye **_

"Goodbye guys! I love you! " Timmy yelled out.

They were gone. He still remembered them. But he never made the wish. He truly loved them… he couldn't forget them.


End file.
